A forbidden love never meant to happen
by princessoflalaland
Summary: Link wants so much to find love. He would do anything to find his true love and when he finally finds it he knows it could never happen. Can their love withstand the loathing and hate of all of Hyrule and any where even close?”
1. Link and navi

**Title: "The Forbidden Love Never Meant To Happen"**

**Summary: "Link wants so much to find love. He would do anything to find his true love and when he finally finds it he knows it could never happen. Can their love withstand the loathing and hate of all of Hyrule and any where even close?"**

**Genre: Romance **

**Rating:**

**Pairings: LinkxDarklink**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any characters of Nintendo so yeah.**

**Warning: this story may contain some partial nudity (and maybe a lot more with a little lemon later on) and this is a boy on boy story I strongly advise you that if you are against this type of material please leave now**

**Hello people! Im new and I wanted to post this I have been working on this during classes (you hear an older woman's voice yelling in back: WHILE SHE _SHOULD_ HAVE BEEN DOING HER WORK!) uhhhhhhh yeah. So yeah go easy on me id like your opinion! Well thank you for wanting to read this if you don't like it towards the middle feel free to just stop reading. Lol. Well here's the fic: **

"Link wake up! It's a new day!" Link opened his eyes but automatically shut them "ahhh! Navi! Please close the window!" he yelled covering his face with a blanket. "Oh no you don't!" yelled the little orb of light, ignoring his request "get out from that cover this instant! The princess Zelda is ordering you to see her in the castle for lunch!" she waiting for him to uncover his face when he pulled the cover down a puzzled look appeared on the Hylian's face. Navi looked annoyed. "Its 11:00 nimrod! Get up! Get up!" she said her voice getting higher and higher. Link sat there for a second "Ordering me to see her? Psh what ever happened to "link wont you have a nice lunch with me?"" The Hylian said pulling on his boots. "She had a dream she wants to talk about it with-LINK! Tunic THEN boots!" she screeched handing him his green tunic, all while trying to look away. Link laughing slightly to himself.

"The castle for lunch right?" Link asked looking back at his fairy partner. They were now riding his horse Epona in the wide range they called the Hyrule field. "Yes. She said she had a dream and she wanted to tell you about it." Navi answered a bit distracted by looking at the ground moving fast under the horses feet "Lunch right? Not lunch and "Link why don't we go up to my room and 'talk' in private?" Link said somewhat annoyed. "She knows im gay right? He asked Navi who didn't answer him. "Navi? She DOES know Right?" he called out to her "uh it may have slipped to tell her that fine detail" Navi answered really small "NAVI!" he groaned pushing the hair out of his face. "Link im sorry! She is the princess and she likes you! I can't tell her that your gay-isn't the sky beautiful Link!" she said automatically changing the subject. "Why can't you tell her? So what she likes me! To bad I don't like her. She is pissing me off with her constantly drooling over me!" link grumbled. "Link! She is the princess of Hyrule-"

"Yeah that's why I save her all the time!" link interrupted. Navi sighed and they rode the rest of the way in silence except for the hooves of the horse rapidly hitting the ground and the occasional grunt from it.

Thank you for reading and I'd love reviews good or bad are fine with me. Ill add more really soon cause I have nothing better to do! (Older lady voice: HOW ABOUT YOUR SCHOOL WORK?) But this is my first fic just to let you know. Well thanks again! R&R!


	2. the promise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any characters of Nintendo and if you dint know that…well...Never mind**

_**Warning: Link is Gay and Zelda is creepy there's a little bit of sexual contact but not much at all. There will be later but not these two characters. **_

**Well thanks for taking the time to read this and hope you like this chapter.:**

"The promise"

"Link! Im so happy to see you! It's been so long!" the pale princess screeched happily. She ran up to the Hylian and hugging him tightly. "Uh, hi Princess." he said breaking free from her grasp bowing to her. She bowed back a little disappointed. They stood there for a moment when Navi broke the silence. "I'll leave you two alone" she said winking at Zelda. Link glared at the little orb of light. Zelda Just giggled. As Navi left Zelda grabbed Link's hand and pulled him into the dining hall.

Link sat there for a moment sitting at the huge Dining Table before speaking "so Navi told me you wanted to tell me about a dream you had?" Zelda had just entered the room holding a salad with some kind of meat in it. "Oh, yes, that's right." She said putting his salad down in front of him. "Last night I had a dream about you, Link" she said sitting herself across the dining table looking a little worried. Link wasn't really listening to her dream and waiting for her to take the first bite. She was talking and talking and talking forever it seemed before Link just took his fork and dug in. "…you were just sitting there in the dark….a shadow……kissing….it was incredibly weird you know since your straight and all." Link spit his food half way across the table and began to choke. Zelda ran over to him and stopped him from choking. "Are you ok?" Zelda screeched picking up the food he had spit out looking disgusted. "You scared me half to death!" "I-I-I have to t-t-talk to you about that…." He said trying to get a piece of salad out of his thought by clearing it. Zelda had stopped cleaning and looked toward Link. "What about?" She asked her small pink face tuning worried. "Let's just go to your room." He said pulling her hand away from the table. "But-but Link! The mess!" she said. "Let the servants do it." Link Replied. "But Link there on vacation!" she said pulling away. I will be right up you go on ahead okay?" she said picking up a towel. "Alright but make it quick it's important."

He was lying on her incredibly soft bed when he heard the door open. He threw himself up and gasped. Zelda was wearing a skimpy see-through dress and high heels. "It's important huh? Well let's get down to it." Zelda whispered in a small seductive voice. Link was too shocked to move he just sat there with his mouth open as Zelda the princess of Hyrule as coming towards him. And he knew her intentions. "STOP!" Link yelled. Zelda stopped looking puzzled. Link covered his eyes. "Zelly, I want to TALK not 'TALK'! Please put some clothes on." Zelda apologizing at a million miles an hour ran into the restroom.

"so what did you want to talk to me about?" Zelda still a little pink in the face. "I'm Just going to cut to the chase here okay? Please try to understand. Zel, you're a really beautiful woman and you're so cute and intelligent and so comfortable to talk to but…." Link hesitated a moment wanting to just get away buy saying 'your not my type' "What's wrong Link? You really sweating….do I need to call the-" "ZELDA IM GAY!" …there was silence. "What?" Zelda looked at Link not believing his words. Link had calmed down a bit "Zelly, Love…im gay." Zelda seemed to take it all in before slapping him hard on the face. "WHAT!LINK HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" she yelled. "Zelly! Im so sorry! I was meaning to tell-" Zelda had thrown a chair at link and he laid there unconscious. Zelda leaned over him crying when she took his unconscious head and kissed him slipping her tongue into his mouth. Pulling herself away she whispered "If I can't have you I promise you no one else will."

Well thanks R&R!


	3. A New Mission

**Title: "The Forbidden Love Never Meant To Happen"**

**Summary: "Link wants so much to find love. He would do anything to find his true love and when he finally finds it he knows it could never happen. Can their love withstand the loathing and hate of all of Hyrule and any where even close?"**

**Genre: Romance **

**Rating:**

**Pairings: LinkxDarklink**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any characters of Nintendo so yeah. **

**Warning: this story may contain some partial nudity (and maybe a lot more with a little lemon later on) and this is a boy on boy story I strongly advise you that if you are against this type of material please leave now**

**Hello Im Back! Im so surprised I got good reviews! Im making a new chapter right away after this one so stick around for it! It's just these past few months or so was really hell raising. Well here is the fic:**

"Link I bet it wasn't even that bad!" Navi said putting a hot towel over the huge bruise/gash on his forehead extending to his neck.

"NAVI, SHE THREW A CHAIR AT ME!" Link replied angrily but wincing at the pain this jolt of anger had given him.

"Oh settle down Link. Oh yeah she told me to tell you that what you really came there for was for her to tell you Dark Link has survived and taken Ganondorf's place as King of Evil. And you need to just kick his ass and get outta there" she said ignoring Link who was making weird faces behind her.

"Fine, fine, fine…." Link sighed "now just help me with this please!"

"Okay, a little demanding today are we?" Navi ginned coating his cut with some kind of cream.

"Don't make me-AHHH!!!" link screamed in pain as Navi healed the wound herself.

"Now get going you whiney boy" Navi said smacking his butt.

"What the- THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" Link yelled almost falling out of his tree house.

He walked about a mile or two and stopped.

"Why the hell am I doing this?" he said slapping his forehead he took out his ocarina and played Epona's song and his horse ran up to him really fast.

"Ahhh! Epona! THAT'S MY TOE!" he yelled. And his horse obediently walked a little further away.

"There. That's better." He pulled himself onto the large full grown horse and galloped away on it.

Once he reached Hyrule he got off his horse and fed it a carrot and walked onto the newly built bridge and into the castle.

"Im just going into the castle reeeeellly fast just to ask her where the hell Dark Link is this time….."Link said talking to himself as everyone he passed looked at him funny.

Link had made it into the castle and he knocked on princess Zelda's Door his stomach turning.

"Hello? OH! Hey Link? What do you want?" she said looking oddly happy to see him.

"N-Navi never told me w-w-were Dark Link was." Link said scared out of his skull. Zelda Just laughed sorry link I forgo to tell her!" She laughed. "All he said- I mean I think he's around Water Temple! Oh goddesses look at the time gotta run!" she ran away into an unknown room and disappeared from sight.

"I tell you Navi, she was acting strange." He said through his ocarina to his fairy. A faraway echo of Navi said in his ear "Link its okay just go to the lake and beat his ass before dinner because im making a really good surprise!" and with that the voice disappeared.

That's all. For now at least. Im off to make the next chapter! Toodles Noodles!!! R&R!


	4. How I disappear

**Title: "The Forbidden Love Never Meant To Happen"**

**Summary: "Link wants so much to find love. He would do anything to find his true love and when he finally finds it he knows it could never happen. Can their love withstand the loathing and hate of all of Hyrule and any where even close?"**

**Genre: Romance **

**Rating: MA**

**Pairings: LinkxDarklink**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any characters of Nintendo if I did….grins **

**Warning: this story may contain some partial nudity (and maybe a lot more with a little lemon later on) and this is a boy on boy story I strongly advise you that if you are against this type of material please leave now**

**Ta-da! Im back! This chapter is a bit longer. I write really shot chapters as the people who read the first ones know. Well R&R :**

The Water Temple was dark and cold Link was roaming around every door when he came to a door that looked too familiar for his liking. He swallowed his breath as he remembered that the room he was about to enter was the room he faced Dark Link in their first battle. In his stomach he felt the bond between him and Dark Link pulling him towards the door. He was almost certain that Dark Link was through that door. Waiting for him. He grabbed his sword, clutching it, ready to battle at any moment. He opened the door and he gasped. It felt just like his first time battling him. It looked like it too. It was the same illusion he faced the first time. The silvery water….solid as rock and the little island with the demonic tree. The sound of His heart beating was pounding in his ears, deafening him from the sound of water droplets he dreaded. He seemed to be falling asleep as he remembered the last time he was in this place….

…..He remembered fighting him feeling a strong sensation of lust towards the dark haired being. He was fighting internally. Trying to fight the thoughts that made him want to grab The Shadow and take him…. They fought until they were tired. Link found the Crimson eyed shadow very alluring at this time and could tell the shadow was feeling the same towards him. Once Dark Link got close enough he dropped his sword as did the shadow and he put his hands on his cheeks and kissed him A deep seductive kiss that left them wanting more. They fell to the floor removing each others clothes…..

When he woke up he found himself naked tied to the dark twisted tree. His ex lover grinning at him an evil grin, also naked, which seemed to arouse the hero of time greatly.

"….you left me hero." Said the shadow with his dark voice in a sullen tone. "We made love and you left me." He said again as if the hero didn't hear him the first time.

"Dark, listen-" at that moment he felt a blade plunge into his arm. Screaming out in pain he fell to the floor.

"No Hero **_YOU_** listen! I felt something that night I haven't felt before. I knew it was love. But you left me. I knew I needed your attention again! So I killed him….I killed my rotten father! I killed him! For you! But you never came! And when the princess came to me wanting you dead I-"Link had gotten up fast. Ignoring the pain in his arm.

"She CAME to you? Wanting me dead?!?!?!?" he screeched finally feeling the pain from his wound rushing to him. Falling to the floor he screamed out in pain. Dark Link stood there a look of slight sympathy towards him. His feelings of hate disappearing from his mind and he ran over too him and knelt down to help him, But not before he licked the blood trailing down his arm.

"Yes…she came to me." he said between licking his wrist "She didn't tell me why she wanted you dead but kept mumbling about how you hurt her. How did you hurt that little bitch now?" he said stopping.

"She wouldn't take the fact I was-am Gay…" Dark Link Laughed a deep empty laugh.

"You are kidding me right? **_THAT _**is why she wants you dead!" He laughed again twirling his knife in his finger making Link flinch.

"Um Dark-"

"Please call me King or Master" he said in a mischievous tone. Link stuttered again.

"Uh King are you…planning on…."he stopped in his sentence hoping Dark Link knew what he meant. It took him a while but he realized what he meant and laughed again but then plunged the knife into the tree barely missing his hip.

"Baby why would I want to kill the love of my life?" he said batting his eye lashes laughing again. Link laughed slightly uncertain. Dark Link's tone of voice changed to serious and his face loosened.

"Baby…. can I ask you something? …have you ever…thought of me?" he said hopefully. Link blushed slightly remembering two nights ago…..

_Link was lying in the grass thinking looking into a star filled sky_

"I wonder…If he meant it when he said he loved me….Navi what do you th-" he turned to his fairy but she was asleep. He smiled and looked over at Epona who was asleep also.

_Why can't I sleep? Why am I thinking these thoughts about the Prince of evil? Why do I seem to...love him?_

Dark Link was looking at Link still expecting an answer.

"uh….hello? I asked a question!" he said to the dazed Link. Link automatically snapped out of his daze.

"Huh? Oh! Uh…well…I…" he considered his answer. He already knew that the prince-King thinks about him…but Link has been hurt to many times. But then again, he has never felt so comfortable with someone.

"…Yes…I do think about you….a lot…" Link felt his face get hot. He felt really embarrassed, and it didn't help that the Shadow's expression didn't change. Once he realized this, he emotionally panicked.

"B-b-but uh n-not that I-"

"Shut up hero and kiss me." At that time he grabbed the hero and the locked into this deep love filled kiss. They lost each other and themselves in the kiss. Afterwards they seemed to get carried away…their hands seemed to drift and further down Link felt whole once again.

They laid there holding each other. Dark Link pressed his ear against Link's chest listening to his heart beating. Link smiled because he knew underneath Dark Link's rough exterior that he was really soft and sensitive….a little violent but still sensitive. And he was seeing his childish side once again…just like the last time…

_Why am I doing this to my self…and to him? _Link thought to himself. _We could never be together. Why even lead it on? Why hurt his soul even more than it is now?_

Dark Link was still listening to Link's heart beating when he sensed something was wrong.

"Baby, what is it?"

"Nothing sweetie just…." He stopped hoping Dark Link would just stop asking.

"Baby what is it? Please tell me." He whispered squeezing his hand. Kissing his chest and then looking at his innocently. Linksighed.

"we-we cannot be together…." He said feeling tears that were not coming. Dark Link closed his eyes and laid his head on Link's chest.

"Please d-don't say that maybe…we could…" he began to cry softly as tears ran down his cheeks and down Link's chest. Link put his hand on Dark Link's cheek and looked deep into his crimson eyes and kissed him passionately.

"I-I will come back." he said standing up putting his tights on. Dark Link grabbed his hands.

"No! please not yet! Let me go with you!" he said hopefully looking into his eyes. Link laughed uncertainly.

"Baby, I can't take you home. What if someone finds you! I cant let you go. But I don't want you disappearing when I'm gone. I want to see you again." By this time Dark Link was sobbing uncontrollably.

"But….without you is how I disappear…" he said quietly between sobs. Link looked Into Dark Link's eyes and he hugged him.

"maybe….JUST maybe I could take you with me…but we must spend a night alone. I need to tell Navi and devise a plan to hide you." The King of Evil looked at him.

"Babe, did you forget what I am?" he said then snapping his fingers and disappearing tuning into Link's shadow. Then walking away from him then reappearing in his own body.

"Ta-da! See? Can I please come tonight? I'll behave! I promise!" he said jumping up and down.

"Okay. I got it. You can come-" at that moment Dark Link screeched and hugged Link tightly.

"On one condition! You MUST behave yourself and remain my shadow the whole time. No wandering off without me or doing anything crazy!" he said picking his sword up putting it in its case.

"You can only come out **AFTER** Navi is asleep! No two seconds before!" he looked at Dark Link who had a huge smile on his face and he hugged him.

"Navi can tell I like you….hopefully she will help us…." He said kissing his shadow's cheek. We better get going, Love."

They walked out of the door holding hands. Every door they past getting closer to the exit they'd squeeze the others hand tighter. Once they got to the main entrance Link was about to dive into the water but Dark Link pulled him into a kiss.

"I'll meet you out there." Then he turned into water and slid into the lake.

**Well that's all I have so far sorry it was way delayed my computer broke! So well ok R&R!**


End file.
